One Last Prank For Valentines'
by Silly Lil' Doodler
Summary: "Connor! You idiot!" the raven-haired girl hissed at me. She took a step towards me, looking ready to punch me.   "What are you talking about Rina?" I asked, taking a few steps back, keeping our distance.  "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"
1. Connor's POV

**A Small Note From The Writer : **Doodler here. You know, of course it's me, who else would it be. Anyway, I've been reading a few Stoll brothers fanfic and it made them one of my favourite characters. So thought I'd pair them up with someone for this Valentine's.

**Connor's POV**

I was waiting for my call, the call that was all so familiar.

"Connor" a voice screeched, it was high-pitched with anger.

Right on time. 10 minutes exactly. Nice. The all too familiar sarcastic smile on my face again.

"Travis!" another voice's screech followed.

I glanced at Connor as he glanced at me, those crooked smile on our faces again.

That beautiful figure of the dark-haired girl burst through the door, her raven hair had purple streaks in them, her dark blue eyes were half covered by her hair. She had a nice tan, not too dark or too pale.

Her hair was long, it reached halfway down her back.

And her lips, wow her lips, it was a soft, natural light pink. Not like the Aphrodite girl's lips, not hidden by the vain marks of lipstick, giving the lips a really unnatural hot pink. And I bet if I could, I wouldn't mind kissing them for the whole day.

Who thought a daughter of Hades could make my heart pound like this?

"Connor! You idiot!" the raven-haired girl hissed at me. She took a step towards me, she looked like she was ready to punch me.

"What are you talking about Rina?" I asked, taking a few steps back, keeping our distance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Rina said, loosing her temper.

She looked so cute with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Really?" I cooed, the crooked smile returning to my lips, I couldn't help it. "Enlighten me."

Rina got a little red and shoved me hard, I stumbled back until I hit the wall, she pressed her body lightly against mine, her left palm pressed against the wall on the right side of me while her other hand pushed my left shoulder, pinning me down. She was incredibly strong for a girl.

Her cheek brushed against mine as pressed it lightly and softly against mine.

"Where is it?" she whispered, her voice so gentle, the voice I loved so much. "I know you took it."

I breathed in her scent, she smelled faintly of jasmine and oranges, nothing of death.

"I won't tell you," I whispered back.

Rina pressed a little harder against me, I was playing with her and she knew it. Of course she did, I always loved our little games.

She stopped pressing her cheek against mind and looked at him instead, I studied her blue eyes, her soft lips, her small nose, the few pimples she had on her forehead, she looked ever so pretty without a trace of make up on.

I could see her studying me as well, my mop of curly hair that hang over my blue eyes that people described as 'having that up-to-no-good glimmer', my crooked smile and my upturned eyebrows.

She was only a few centimeters away from me, only now did I realize how close she was to me. Her breath hot on my lips.

This was what I planned for.

Without hesitation I pressed my lips against her lightly and kissed her tenderly, careful not to scare her with her past history.

I could tell she was taken by surprise and almost immediately I could hear a small whimper coming from her but it left as fast as it came, her fear surprised me and scared me a little, so I pressed only lightly against her. But she seemed to recover and kissed me back without hesitation, I smiled a lopsided smile.

I slipped a necklace into her hand that was placed on my chest, it was a beautiful silver necklace with a clear crystal heart on it, and there was a C engraved on it.

She accepted it and wrapped her hands around my neck as she kissed me more passionately. I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her little closer.

Then, it was the time I was dreading. The need of air. We both pulled away abruptly, panting hard.

I stared into her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered, honestly.

Rina looked at the necklace in her hand and hugged me almost immediately, her hands thrown around my neck.

"Happy Valentine's," she breathed, she closed her eyes, I'm sure she felt content and safe in my arms. "You know I really hate you."

I grinned. "I know."

I knew nothing could go wrong once she was with me.

I then smiled, not a crooked smile nor a lopsided one, but a honest, happy smile.


	2. Travis' POV

**Travis' POV**

Another day of pulling a prank on the girls. Those twins, the moment they had step into camp I had my eyes on one of them, Lina.

Firstly, because they were the only twins in camp besides Connor and I.

And secondly, she was just completely gorgeous because she wasn't trying to be. She didn't care if her hair was a mess of whether he clothes matched. She was just perfect.

I had fallen in love with everything about her, from her bad habit of lip biting to her great ability of patience.

"Travis!" the all familiar voice screeched.

And apparently I have crossed that line.

Lina came bursting, her long-shouldered jet black hair with its blonde streak was a mess, her dark blue eyes still kept their familiar warmth. She had a splash of freckles across her nose, which was strange because her sister didn't, that was the only thing difference between them. And she was also a little taller than her sister, Rina, she was older, having more patience and having a greater ability to control her temper. She was wearing a random white shirt, with the words 'Crazy people are the Best'. Which didn't suit her at all, she was tapping her foot angrily as I set comfortable on the bed.

"Yes?" I asked, completely oblivious about what she was here for. "May I help you?"

"You know what I'm here for," Lina said, her voice steady. I admired her for her capability to control her temper. "Where is it?"

I gave her my all innocent and curious look, trying to sound and look unmindful.

"Come on Travis," Lina said, seeing right past my act, putting a hand on her waist. "Where is it?"

Damn she looked hot like that.

"I'm assuming you're talking about this?" I brought out a small blue notebook, a lock and key was attached to it. Well, at least there _was _a lock_, _the key was dangling by a purple ribbon from what was left of the lock."I found it among the many things I had."

"It had pretty interesting things written inside," I went on, flipping through the pages. "Kinda like a storybook."

I glanced at her and grinned.

"Travis!" she cried, loosing her patience as she practically pounced on me, knocking me over and reaching for the blue notebook.

I clutched the notebook tightly and hugged it to my chest.

"Travis," she cried, though now it sounded more like a whine after a few claws, trying to free her notebook. "It's my diary."

I opened it and looked at a random page.

"Seriously?" I said, sarcastically. "I didn't know."

Lina had gotten off me and sat at the edge of the bed, actually it was more like kneeling, she sat on both her legs, biting her lips again.

She looked at me, the look of annoyance replaced by a pleading look.

"It's secret," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "No one's suppose to read it."

She looked close to tears, it was hard to believe for a daughter of Hades.

I felt guilty, my plan wasn't meant to make her shed a few tears.

I moved closer to her, I held her blue diary loosely with my left hand. I put my right arm around her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling blameworthy. "I didn't mean to… I-"

I didn't know what to say, so I just placed her blue diary into her lap.

She touched the side of the blue book.

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes as she flipped through the pages.

My plan had gotten off track, I wasn't suppose to make Lina teary. I let out a long sigh of defeat.

Lina looked at me with her gentle deep blue eyes and caught my lips, I was taken by surprise. I always played pranks on her why did she-

My brain didn't work anymore as Lina kissed me tenderly, her lips soft as it brushed against mine.

It was better than what I would have ever dream of.

We broke apart after a while, in need of air.

"Happy Valentine's," Lina grinned, her arms still hooked around my neck. "Surprised you now, did I?"

I grinned my lopsided grin.

"Happy _happy _Valentine's," I remarked, my hands still around her waist, it felt good for it to be there.

"Err… just a little," I said, trying to sound like Travis, the mischievous boy that pulled pranks on people, and not the love sick boy who longed for another one of a daughter of Hades' kiss.

It's like Lina could read my mind or something because before I knew it her lips were locked with mine again, in a more heartfelt kiss.

I guess my plan did work after all, one way or the other, _this _was the best Valentine's.

**A Small Note From The Writer : **Doodler here. Hope you've enjoyed my very first ummm….. Two-Shot?

Review what you think about it. Rate as well. =3

P.S. If you want me to write something special that you would like, I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions. :)


End file.
